


there's magic (between you and me)

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Keyleth and Vex enjoy a day working from home.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	there's magic (between you and me)

Vex loved to work in her home office. It was so much brighter than her office in town, and she’d been able to decorate it herself. Everything in the room was designed to help her focus and get everything done that needed to be done, the perfectly organized desk, the dark leather chair, the candles she had lit, the plush sofa against the wall.

Everything except for the moans of Keyleth from said sofa.

Vex hummed in disapproval, looking over at her girlfriend, leaning back against the cushions as she rocked her hips, panting and whimpering softly. “Now, darling,” she sighed. “You have to be quiet, you know I have work to do.”

Keyleth groaned out an apology, hips still bucking desperately. She was naked except for her blue silk panties, a faint buzzing coming from the toy tucked inside. Vex had been playing with the remote for the past hour, turning it up or down as she fancied. It was currently working on the lowest setting, and Keyleth was so wet it was dripping down the insides of her thighs.

“Vex,” she whined, grinding against the sofa cushion. “Please, I need it…”

Vex loved to see her so hungry, everything gone from her mind except for the need to get off however she could. Though her hands stayed clenched at her sides, she knew better than to touch. Vex watched her for a long moment, before standing.

“On all fours, lovely girl,” she hummed, walking slowly around her desk as Keyleth obeyed. Vex gripped her hips gently, smiling when Keyleth leaned into her touch. Vex’s hands slid up her sides, pressing as she went up until she was cupping Keyleth’s breasts in her hands. They were bigger than Vex’s own and much more sensitive, Keyleth’s whole body shook as she started to knead them.

“That’s it, darling,” Vex purred. “Always so good for me, aren’t you? I could leave you like this all day and you’d still be such a good girl.”

“Vex,” Keyleth moaned brokenly, hips still rolling, mindlessly looking for something to press against, to bring those faint vibrations to where she clearly needed them. Vex adored it.

“One day I might,” she whispered, catching Keyleth’s nipple between her nails and tugging lightly just to hear her cry out. “Fill you up, as much as you can take, and just leave you to it.”

Keyleth loved toys, had had no idea how much fun they could be until she and Vex had started sleeping together. She loved for Vex to spread her out and fill both her holes, watching her thrash and rock her way over the edge. And Vex loved doing it.

Today, though, she had other plans. Ones that involved maneuvering Keyleth onto her back and sliding those panties down her long legs, Keyleth fairly sobbing at the loss of the toy. Vex shushed her gently, sliding her own skirt down her legs and climbing onto the couch herself.

“I wouldn’t want you to be distracted,” she smiled sweetly as she straddled Keyleth’s face. “Remember to tap my thigh if you can’t breathe, darling?”

Keyleth nodded, reaching up to hold Vex’s hips as she sank down onto her face. Her tongue went to work eagerly, Vex gasping softly. She loved to be on the receiving end of anything from Keyleth, she always gave with what felt like everything she had, like her sole purpose in life was to lap between Vex’s lips and suck at her clit, just to feel the shudder that ran up Vex’s spine.

“That’s it, Kiki,” she moaned, grinding back against her mouth. “Such a good girl…” She slid her hands back down Keyleth’s chest, trailing faint lines over her breasts and laughing when she whined pleadingly, thighs clamping together.

“What is it?” Vex breathed, trying to keep her focus as Keyleth’s tongue pressed inside her. “You need to come?”

Keyleth nodded hard, and really, who was Vex to refuse her? She rolled her hips forward, enough to keep Keyleth’s mouth pressed against her clit, parting Keyleth’s legs so she could dip two fingers into her, delighting at the way her muscles clenched when she found her g spot.

“Good girl, Keyleth,” she panted, her own hips rocking harder. “Come with me, my love…”

Keyleth cried out as she came over Vex’s hand, Vex’s own orgasm cutting off her words as her thighs tightened around Keyleth’s head. Keyleth gave a muffled yelp, tapping Vex’s thigh rapidly.

“Sorry, my love,” Vex gasped, lifting off of her shakily, laughing helplessly at Keyleth’s dazed smile. “Well done,” she smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly, tasting herself on Keyleth’s tongue.

“Thanks,” Keyleth sighed, melting back against the couch cushions. Vex kissed her once more and hopped up, sliding her skirt back up despite Kiki’s whine of protest.

“Don’t sulk, dear,” she chided. “I do have actual work to do. And I’m not leaving you unoccupied, don’t worry.” She gave a wink, sliding Keyleth’s discarded panties back up her legs, turning the vibrations up smoothly.

“Vex!” Keyleth gasped, hips jerking up, hands twisting tightly into a pillow.

“Enjoy, darling,” Vex smiled, stepping back over to her desk, sitting back down smoothly.

She really did love working from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
